A Maelstrom
by TokehGecko
Summary: A Naruto Christmas Story. Pairings unknown! Well, basically, it's about Gai's, Kakashi's Kurunai's and Sarutobi's teams and how they cope with christmas!


Naruto

Disclaimer: I don't own it, got it?

A/N: Naruto christmas story, or at least.. an attempt..

"..." Speech.

'...' Thoughts.

A young boy was running through the forest, avoiding bushes and all alike, occasionally jumping from tree to tree. Although he usually wore all kinds of sad expressions, he now wore a very happy one. He didn't understand what was happening in this village. Sure, he knew most, but he didn't know what was happening with the weather. The boy located another boy and came to a halt next to him.

The silence between them was natural, but this time, the two individuals just enjoyed the scenery. The boy that had already been standing there, took one glance to the other boy, who had just arrived. He read the puzzlement and the joy on his face. After that, he decided to clear the puzzlement off his face.

"It's called snow."

**A Maelstrom**

"Sasuke-kun! It's snowing! Isn't it wonderful?" Sakura screamed happily as she walked next to Sasuke-kun.

"Hm." Sasuke didn't even bother to glance at the pink-haired girl. 'How the hell did she find me walking here?'

"Sasuke-kun… Now that we're walking here.. side by side… how about shopping?" Sakura asked, feeling in a good mood.

Sasuke inwardly frowned at Sakura's boldness and stupidity. "No."

"B-but, Sasuke-kun. It's snowing! Everyone's happy, everyone's shopping together!" Sakura yelled desperately.

'Shopping… who would be stupid enough to go shopping now?' Sasuke thought as he simply walked, ignoring Sakura's pleas. "I'm going to train. The slippery ground will help me develop a better balance during fights. I suggest you do the same."

Sakura looked sad as she stopped walking with Sasuke and looked at his back. 'Sasuke-kun…'

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Snow?"

"Yes."

Uzumaki Naruto and Aburame Shino, stood on a cliff, with their view on their Leaf Village, which was now engulfed with snow. "I suggest you don't return to the village, Uzumaki-san."

Naruto stared at Shino with a confused look. "Why? Is there an enemy attack?!" He yelled, glaring back at the village, ready to run for it and protect it.

Shino simply stared at it. "Something that is similar to it, actually. The females have a certain need to.. go shopping now… I fled and ended up here. What brought you here?"

Naruto's happy face fell to a slightly sad one. "I was just.. thinking things through.. until this snow thing showed up."

Shino nodded. "I've never seen snow either. From when I was born to now, it hasn't snowed here. Strange that it is now.."

Naruto sighed. "It's… it's comforting."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Sasuke-kun!!"

Inwardly, Sasuke groaned so hard, the entire Leaf Village could crack up because of the groan. 'Now what?!'

Sasuke turned around, expecting an annoying pink-haired girl. What came, though, was an even more annoying blonde-haired girl, who goes by the name Yamanaka Ino. Sasuke hesitated in running right then and there. 'Crap.'

"Sasuke-kun!!" Ino was running towards him, arms wide open, ready to give Sasuke a big hug.

Sasuke jumped up a roof, avoiding a bear-crushing hug. Ino fell down in the snow. "Sasuke-kun." She mumbled, with snow in her mouth.

'I dislike this.' Sasuke thought as he quickly leaped from roof to roof, homewards. He occasionally slipped, because of the slippery snow on the roofs.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 A sneeze and a small bark, which also was a sneeze, rang throughout the room. 

"I hate when it's cold outside like this." Kiba yelled.

Akamaru barked his agreement. 

"And I wanted to train so badly… This sucks. And I just had the perfect idea for a new move."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Dinner time!!" Chouji yelled happily, before digging in his food.

Shikamaru smiled at his friend and then looked outside. 'Man, snow is so troublesome.. it's so cold and wet and it gets in you hair or even in your eyes.'

Chouji was just eating away on his plate as Shikamaru looked outside. Therefore, Chouji didn't notice the blonde girl who passed by the Ramen Stand they were sitting in. 

'Ino is chasing after Sasuke again..' Shikamaru thought as he frowned at the blonde girl who was long gone by now.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"No! I'm not going! Take Lee with you?! Just take a look at that little brat! He's all giddy because of the snow!" 

"Yes, Lee is already coming with me! But you have to come too, Neji!!" Ten-Ten yelled in his face.

"I have to decline. Training goes before all." Neji explained.

"But, Neji, I'm sure everyone's shopping!"

Neji frowned. "You think?" Neji immediately performed a very familiar seal. "Byakugan!!"

Ten-Ten sighed. "You sure can spoil the mood.."

"Uchiha Sasuke is heading home in a very high pace. He's being followed by a blonde-haired girl and his… team mate, Haruno Sakura. I'm guessing they wanted to shop with him as well. Nara Shikamaru is currently eating with his team mate Akamichi Chouji. Inuzuka Kiba is ill inside." Neji paused as he spotted his 'sister' Hinata. "Hinata-sama is walking home in an awfully slow pace." Neji frowned. 'She's depressed, as usual.' He continued. "And that covers it. In other words, none of them are shopping."

Ten-Ten sighed. "What about them then?" She said, pointing at the large amount of people shopping before their eyes.

Neji closed his eyes. "Those people are clueless… There is never a time to relax."

Ten-Ten and even Lee sighed after that.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"How about a match?"

Naruto's eyes widened. "A match? Now?"

Shino nodded. "Yes. You have changed; you've grown strong, perhaps even stronger than me. I want to see how I'll fare against you, Naruto."

Naruto looked indecisive as he looked at Shino. "Fine. I accept."

Shino nodded. "Follow me, then. I know a place where we can fight."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Uzumaki Naruto and Aburame Shino are both…. Fighting each other?"

Ten-Ten and Lee turned around to see that Neji still had his Byakugan on. "What did you say, Neji?" Ten-Ten asked.

"Naruto and Shino are fighting each other." Neji said. "They're training, a very smart thing to do. They both seemed to have run from this village, to avoid being asked to go shopping and decided to train. I am going to join them. I have no time for this." He finished as he disappeared, approaching Shino and Naruto.

Ten-Ten sighed. "I guess it's just you and me, then."

Lee nodded. And then he saw Ino ran by them, followed shortly by the pink head Sakura.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'Damn them!! Why are they following me?!' Sasuke thought as he glanced down at the two girl running after him. As he glanced downwards, he didn't see the frozen edge of the roof he was jumping on next. This resulted in a Sasuke, who couldn't keep his balance, and who fell down towards the ground.

"AAaaahh!! I'll catch you, Sasuke-kun!!" 

"Damn Ino-pig!! I will catch him!!"

'Oh man…' Sasuke thought as he fell..

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hinata walked with her head facing the ground. This time of the year was quite depressing for her. Being a disappointment to your own family might have that effect. So usually she just sat in her own room doing… nothing at all. 

"Hinata-sama."

Hinata turned around to find herself face to face with Hyuga Neji. Hinata was too surprised to say something, or maybe too scared.

"I was on my way to Naruto and Shino. I… I know you're always alone in this time of the year. I can see it in your eyes."

Hinata looked towards the ground as Neji continued. 'He's heading for… Naruto-kun?'

Neji frowned at Hinata, who was studying the ground. "Hinata-sama…. Would you like to come with me?"

Hinata's eyes widened.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Five Naruto's were surrounding one Shino. 

"Alright. Let us begin." Shino stated as he advanced towards one of the Naruto's. 

Shino prepared to punch, but was intercepted by another Naruto, who jumped on his back. Shino quickly grabbed the Naruto on his back by the collar and threw him against another Naruto, making both of them vanish. Then, he dodged another Naruto who had simply launched himself towards him. Therefore, he flew past Shino and landed on the ground. 

Shino frowned as he blocked another Naruto's fist with his own fist and kicked him in the ankle, making Naruto fall. Shino quickly delivered a blow on this Naruto's face, making him land hard on the ground. 

"You are the real Naruto." Shino said, before he had to jump away again from the other two Naruto's. 

The real Naruto watched as his two clones continued attacking Shino. He started performing a new set of seals. "Taiyuu Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!!"

Shino quickly performed a set of his own seals as he saw the huge amount of Shadow Clones Naruto had created. "Kikai Bunshin no Jutsu!!"

All Naruto's suddenly screamed. "Ha! Only one clone!?" All of them, about fifty Naruto's, performed the same seals. "Shihou Hapou Shuriken no Maki!!"

Shino's eyes widened underneath his glasses. 'Quite a dangerous skill…' He couldn't avoid all the Shurikens the Naruto's had thrown at him, so he simply used the Kikai Kawarimi no Jutsu.

All fifty Naruto's frowned as he saw both Shino's collapse and form into dozens of bugs.

Suddenly, Shurikens came from all over the place, hitting each Naruto clone. The real Naruto managed to avoid several Shurikens and Kunais. Ten clones of him managed to do the same. 

Two Shinos appeared from behind a tree, and eleven Naruto's stood before him in a matter of seconds.

"You're good." Naruto stated.

"You are also good." Shino reacted.

Before they began their little bout again, Shino sensed something. "Wait." Shino put his ear on the ground. "There are two humans approaching."

All Narutos looked around. "Where?!"  They all yelled.

Shino didn't react at the sheer annoyance of all Naruto's yelling. "They are near now."

Both Shinos and the eleven Narutos turned to see Hinata and Neji arrive.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke groaned as he found himself on top of two blabbering females, who were both groaning in pain. 'Damn them.'

Suddenly, Kakashi appeared out of nowhere in front of them. He frowned as he saw the three of them on top of each other. 'Ah, to be young..'

"Oy! Everyone's supposed to be at the Hokage Tower now! Hurry up and head there now!"

Kakashi vanished as soon as he had appeared.

"Ugh! Leave me alone already!!" Sasuke yelled, before he leaped away, heading for the Hokage Tower.

Ino and Sakura remained on the ground for a little while longer. 

"Ugh… get the hell off me, Ino-Pig!!"

"Shut up, Wide-Forehead!"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A knock on the door woke the sleeping Kiba and Akamaru. Kiba walked lazily towards the door and opened it. With one eye half closed and the other eye completely closed, Kiba couldn't really see who it was standing before him, he was, after all, still half asleep. Akamaru barked once, which made Kiba smell with his nose. But his nose was completely closed, Kiba had forgotten he was ill. 

"Ano.. who is it, Akamaru?"

Akamaru barked.

Kiba's eyes widened. "Oh! Oh! Sorry, Kurunai-sensei!!"

"Kiba-kun. You are to report at the Hokage Tower now. And I don't care whether your sick or not. Hokage's orders."

Kiba gaped and stared at her, looking extremely confused, before his sensei disappeared.

"This sucks…"

Akamaru barked.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Gai-sensei!!"

"Lee!!"

Ten-Ten sighed. 'Will these two ever cut it out!?' Ten-Ten looked mildly annoyed as she stared at Lee and Gai, who were embracing each other.

"Lee! Ten-Ten! Hokage-sama, she wants us, all of us to report at the Hokage Tower! Head there now! I have to tell the others, I will see you there, Lee!."

Lee nodded proudly. "Roger!!"

Ten-Ten shook her head as Gai leaped away. "Let's go, Lee." Ten-Ten glared in front of her. 'So much for the shopping..'

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What are you guys doing here?" Naruto asked, making all of his clones vanish. Shino did the same.

Neji tilted his head and smiled. "I saw you two fight here. I wanted join in on the fight. On my way I encountered Hinata-sama. She wanted to come along."

Naruto and Shino nodded. "You wish to fight also, then?" Shino asked, 

Neji nodded.

"You as well, Hinata-san?" Shino asked.

Hinata nodded ever so slowly.

Naruto frowned. "But.. but.. How will we fight? One against one? All against all?"

"I suggest two against two. Me and Hinata-sama versus you two."

Shino nodded. He knew the weaknesses of the Byakugan, since he was in the same team as Hinata and Naruto had beaten Neji in the Chuunin Exam. 'Overconfidence does not exist in my world..'

Naruto hesitated. 'I don't want to hit Hinata-chan….'

Neji smiled, reading Naruto's expression. "Well, shall we start then?"

"Not today!"

All four of them turned at the voice. 

"Kakashi-sensei!"

"It's interesting to find all of you here." Kakashi said, as he glanced beside him, seeing Kurunai and Gai appear. He greeted them with a small wave.

"Well.. we're not here to watch you four fight. You are all needed at the Hokage Tower. As are we."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hurry up and finish eating already!!"

"Patience is a virtue!"

"Goddamnit! Sarutobi-sensei has already left ten minutes ago! We are supposed to be at the Hokage Tower! Hurry up, man!" Shikamaru stated. 'This is so annoying..'

It seemed Chouji ignored him as he simply continued eating.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

TBC

Why does Tsunade want everybody at the Hokage Tower?! Well, you'll just have to see in the next chapter. Any suggestions for pairings? I don't do YAOI or YURI, I dislike it!


End file.
